


Unexpected

by FrozenDemon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, older!everyone basically yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDemon/pseuds/FrozenDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines goes back to the Mystery Shack during winter to visit his sister Mabel and her fiance Pacifica at the Mystery Shack. Then an asshole triangle comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome back!

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction ever please bear with me, kiddies!  
> Also my tab key isn't working. :/

Warm air from the car's heater swirled around, attempting to heat up the freezing inside of the nearly ancient vehicle. Dipper Pines, at the age of 22, had just been picked up by his sister Mabel at the bus stop. The pair chatted, fast-paced, about how their lives were going. Dipper was in college and planned to become a detective upon graduating. Mabel- who worked with their aging Grunkle Stan at the Mystery Shack- was engaged to Pacifica Northwest. While most others had been surprised, the young man certainly wasn't. He'd seen, since the incident at the mini golf place all those years ago, there was potential there. Nobody who knew him was particularly taken aback by his single status, though anyone else was amazed. See, as a child he'd been viewed as awkward, not very attractive, but puberty had done it's work. Now he was more well built, with long, soft brown hair. His nose was still redder than the rest of his face but it didn't look so off, and combined with tanned California skin, , and slight stubble on his chin, nobody could say he wasn't at the very least cute. In fact most people said he was definitely cute because he was still fairly short.

Arriving at the old shack, he smiled at it through the dirty windshield. Since coming to live there, Mabel had convinced Stan to fix it up a bit. He had to admit he much preferred it in it's more broken down state, but that was a sentiment thing. This attracted way more customers. The twins stepped out of the car and shut their doors in unison. At once an old man came bursting out, rushing to Dipper and giving him a bear hug. Slightly confused, he patted his old uncle's back slowly.

"Heeey, Grunkle Stan. I take it you missed me?" he asked, laughing slightly when the big guy pulled back and tried to look like his tough old self.

"Like hell I did!" Stan exclaimed gruffly. "It's been two years since you last visited! I haven't got one letter. Told Mabel over here, you're probably better at chopping firewood than keeping in touch."

"But I suck at choppi-"

"EXACTLY!" Laughing at the two men, Mabel shook her head and pulled Dipper's suitcase out of the trunk of the car, heaving it at her brother. He took it, huffing under it's weight. This is what he got for packing so much thick clothing. With a big grin, Dipper went into the old shack, breathing in the warm air- it still smelled like wood and overpriced merchandise.

"Where's my room?" the short man inquired, glancing at his twin.

"It's the room we discovered the first summer we spent here," she responded, gesturing towards the stairs. "Sorry, bro, I know you wanted the attic, but... me and Pacifica have kiiiinda turned it into our room for when she sleeps over here."

"Oh. Okay." It was obvious he was slightly disappointed but then again... if Pacifica and Mabel had made the attic into a little love cave, he didn't really want to sleep in there anyways. Ew. Quickly he made his way up to the extra room.

Upon entering he looked around to see if there were any changes. There were none aside from a blue shag carpet to replace the other one that had been in there. He sighed happily, putting down his suitcase and flopping on the bed. It squeaked under his weight but he still fit. Staring up at the ceiling, Dipper considered the first summer he and Mabel had ever come. Ten years ago. It was hard to believe so much time had passed- he knew he was older and more mature but he often still felt like the same young boy who just wanted to learn everything about this strange world he'd been shown. He thought of Bill Cipher and huffed a bit in laughter. That damn triangle still sort of scared him but now he reflected on him like an old friend. After all, if not for Bill he wouldn't have learned so much. Sometimes Dipper felt like he could still feel a little bit of the demon in him. Now and again he even swore he saw the silhouette of a triangle with arms, legs, and a top hat behind him when he looked in a mirror. It could get a little unnerving when he was completely naked but he otherwise didn't mind. Man, he was tired. Maybe he could just....

"Dipperrrrrrrr!" Jerking awake, he sat straight up. One hand running through his hair, Dipper looked over at the clock. Seven pm. Mabel called his name again and he stood. Dinnertime. He quickly ran downstairs, his shoes helping to stop him as he slid into the kitchen, though he nearly fell on his face. This caused a familiar haughty chuckle.

"Wow, real graceful," said Pacifica Northwest sarcastically. Dipper rolled his eyes and looked at her. Her platinum blonde hair had a streak of pink through it- he suspected it was Mabel's doing- and she was dressed as tastefully as ever. He decided not to make a scene in front of his sister, who was staring at him rather threateningly. So, he just gave an extremely fake smile and waved.

"Yep, been practicing just for you," Dipper responded slowly. His eyes saw a glint on her ring finger and he studied it. "Ready to be related to me?"

"I guess," the rich girl sighed, sending a smile to Mabel. "I'm just excited to be married to that gorgeous little dork over there." She scooted closer to her sweetheart and kissed her on the cheek. "Because I loooooooooove her." "

I love you too," Mabel squealed happily. As if he were twelve again, Dipper pretended to gag at the sweetness of the pair. Getting a soda, he walked to the table and sat down. Stan didn't seem to notice him but Soos did.

Soos had gone off to Brazil when Dipper and Mabel were fifteen and he'd only returned the year before. Everyone had expected him to return all muscular and battle worn but he'd remained as rotund and joyful as ever. He was obviously aged a little, though it only showed through his grown maturity. Grunkle Stan had remarked that he believed Soos got married while he was away, as occasionally the 32 year old wore a gold band on his right hand. He denied it whenever asked, though, so others speculated that it was a family heirloom that had been passed down to him. Whatever it was he seemed fond of it. Dipper tilted his head and smiled at his old friend.

"Hey, Soos! It's been forever, how've you been?"

"Dude! I've been great! Your Grunkle Stan just raised my pay enough for me to get a new car!" He grinned at the younger adult. "It's a jeep- you wanna ride in it tomorrow and go to Lazy Susan's?"

"Would I ever!" Clasping his hands together excitedly, Dipper nodded quickly. Lazy Susan was close to retiring he'd heard, and he wanted to go to the diner before it closed. "What time should we go? Nine thirty?"

"Sounds good," Soos replied cheerfully. Pacifica sat next to an empty chair and Mabel danced up, placing down two bowls- mashed potatos and brocolli- and a plate with five pieces of steak on it. The rest of the table was already made, and after the bunch got situated everyone filled up their plates and got to eating.

During the meal they discussed various things, such as the weather, Dipper's plane flight, Mabel and Pacifica's wedding. Soos mentioned he might get back together with Melody. Stan grumbled at the news. Possibly because it proved his theory about the ring was wrong.

Dipper and Mabel had begun to argue whether or not she could make her new pig Anastasia maid of honor when there came a knock at the door. "I'll get that," the brown-haired young man chirped, standing up. Wondering who it could possibly be, he made his way to the front door. Things seemed oddly cold- he realized it was freezing outside but the Mystery Shack was always warm. Sometimes too warm. This was weird, and when he touched the doorknob he almost had to jerk back. Instead of being icy it was incredibly hot. He tried to touch it again and it was normal. Whoever was outside knocked again, rapid fire.

Flinging open the door, Dipper at first saw nothing but the snowfall. Confused, he shook his head and blinked. When his eyes opened again he saw an unfamiliar, tall man, who wore an unnerving smile.

"Hello Pine Tree!"


	2. Nobody loves you, Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is an asshole and everybody hates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much talking so so much I am sorry about the mass amounts of talking

Dipper stared up in shock at the man who stepped past him into the shack. It wasn't possible, but then... nobody else ever called him Pine Tree.

"Um- B..Bill?" he stuttered, closing the door. He pressed against the door when his old enemy turned to look at him, still smiling.

"Yes! Good, you recognize me, even in this form," the demon said, his voice just as loud and shrieking as ever.

"I.." Eyes widening, Dipper examined Cipher closely. This human body.. it was over six feet tall, with tan brown skin, short gold and black hair, and a single visible flame blue eye- the other was covered by a triangular eye patch. Aside from that, his top hat and cane looked ridiculous juxtaposed with a really horrible fashion sense. Pukey yellow does not have to make up a person's entire outfit. The brown haired man shook his head.

"Yeah.. um.. how- how did you GET it???" inquired Dipper, rather fearing the answer.

"That's a story for another day," Bill replied, to the relief of our short hero. Turning, his cane materialized and he whipped it up under Dipper's chin, making the man look at him. "Hm. I've been watching you a lot through the Mindscape. You look a lot better up close."

"So you HAVE been staring at me?" he squeaked, then thought of something. "OH GOD don't tell me you've seen me naked!" He shoved the cane away and backed up.

"Yes I have." The demon looked a bit confused. "I don't see the issue in tha-"

"Ew ew ew okay that's nasty, let's get off that subject. What are you doing here?"

"Ahhh! I'm just here to-" Bill was cut off by Mabel, who poked her head into the room.

"Dipper? Who- WHO IS THAT?" She stared at Cipher, walking closer. "He's cute.. bro-bro, did you have a boyfriend you didn't tell us about?" That made the human-appearing demon giggle.

"Now it's my turn to say ew! Hi, Shooting Star! It's been a while! I see you cut your hair, it looks good!" His expression had turned to disgust but quickly returned to the freaky smile. Mabel lost her excitement and glared.

"Bill?! Dipper, why did you let him in?" she demanded, turning on her twin. "Are you trying to get us all killed?!!"

Dipper held up his hands as if to surrender. "No, no, not trying! I was going to shut the door on him but he just walked past me!" Staring at Bill, he lowered his hands and gagged. "Mabel.. I would never let this guy in on purpose. Goddamn triangle doesn't know when to quit."

"Pine Tree learned how to curse! Wow I'm really suprised, I never thought he'd make it past his 'hecking heck' phase!" Cipher cackled, clapping his hands. He only stuck out his tongue when "Pine Tree" gave him a near-murderous look.

"Stop making fun of me," he growled, walking further to the demon and grabbing his ear. He yanked the blonde-haired creature's head down to his level. "Now.. tell me. Why. Are. You. Here."

Bill, now annoyed, smacked Dipper's hand away and stood up straight again. "I'm here to learn. I decided that after all this time of just watching, I might as well live it! Like Jesus!"

"You're a demon, don't compare yourself to Jesus," Mabel snapped. She crossed her arms and put on a fierce face. "Where exactly are you planning to stay?" The twins could both predict the dreaded answer.

"I'm staying here!" Cipher announced just as Soos and Stan walked in to inspect what in the world was taking Dipper and Mabel so long. Stan stopped in his tracks hearing the voice, and Soos just stared at the badly dressed man who was standing in the middle of the room. Immediately, Stan went to glowering at the somewhat easily recognizable demon, looking quite ferocious despite his elderly features.

"Woah- wait! Bill Cipher, you think you're staying here?" the old guy hissed. "No. I am not gonna allow it- not while the shack is still mine." As he spoke, the demon gave a low, fearsome chuckle.

"Stanley Pines... it's been long enough! You should learn by now, I won't listen to you! But, I'm a demon, this is your house... hm.." Looking around, Bill searched for a reason to give Stan to let him stay. His eyes rested on Dipper and Mabel. The pair grabbed each other, terrified, as the demon's hands and eye burst into those familiar blue flames. Both Soos and Stan attempted to help, but they couldn't, their feet were stuck to the floor. Another chuckle escaped the demon and he lunged at Dipper, putting his hand right over the man's heart.

At first everyone seemed a little mortified by this- the way Cipher got in close was fairly intimate. Then Dipper began screaming from the intense pain. Bill was backing away, extracting a light from his victim's chest. Backing up so the light was entirely in his hand, it a swirling ball of energy. Dipper fell to the floor.

"His soul," Bill explained, studying it. "Let me stay, and I'll give it back.. I'll keep it safe, even. Don't let me stay, and I'm taking it! I'm going to crush it!"

"Asshole!" shrieked Mabel, crouching down to hold her brother. "Give it back! Grunkle Stan, please!" Stan still seemed wary.

"Yeah, dude.." Soos said slowly. "I don't like this demon dude either but Dipper kinda needs his soul."

The bitter old man sighed. "Fine, fine.. you get to stay. Now- just give the kid his soul back!" Cipher cheered and promptly sent the light back into the chest of Dipper, who gasped and clutched his chest. Hugging her brother, Mabel still looked angry and upset.

"Okay, this stupid demon is staying. Where's he gonna sleep?"

"With Pine Tree!" It seemed like the entire world unanimously yelled no. "Why notttt?"

"Because there's NO WAY I'm letting you sleep with my nephew after what you just did," Stan spat, utterly incensed. He shook his head firmly. "No, no, you are sleeping in the attic outside of Mabel and Pacifica's room. I know those girls wouldn't mind beating the shit out of you." Speaking of Pacifica, she came into the room, looking quite wary.

"Um.. guys? Why did I hear screaming and yelling? What's going on?" She noticed Bill. "Who is that guy?" Before anyone else said something, Dipper spoke up.

"That's Bill. He's.. an old friend. He's going to be staying with us for a while," he said quietly, getting up. "Outside the attic bedroom.. you and Mabel be as loud as you can, make him uncomfortable.

"Disgusting!" Bill quipped.

"Dipper, I agree with Bill, that's nasty," Mabel responded, wrinkling her nose. "I don't think we'll want to with that guy outside of our room." Her blonde fiance nodded in agreement. "Besides if we do that he'll probably want to sleep with you even more.."

"Wait what??" Pacifica stared between Bill and Dipper.

"No, no, it's not like that!" the man quickly waved his hands. "He just- he wanted to sleep in my room and I don't want him to!"

"Sure." Smirking, the rich lady looked at only Bill. "Well, I guess this is going to be interesting.. hi, I'm Pacifica. Pacifica Northwest." She held out a hand to shake, and both Dipper and Mabel looked extremely nervous when the demon took it. Thankfully nothing happened and they just quickly shook hands.

"Bill... Bill Cipher," he purred, which Mabel didn't like at all.

After a bit Dipper clapped loudly. "We should get back to dinner," he suggested. Everyone, including Bill, agreed and they all made their way back to the kitchen. Dipper begrudgingly got Bill a plate and let the demon fill it up himself. The group watched as he dug in like an animal, quite honestly a little grossed out because he kept making strange noises.

Afterwards, Mabel showed Cipher up to where he'd stay. She spread thick blankets on the floor underneath the window and it's little window seat. The usually cheerful woman looked at Bill warily, and crossed her arms. The demon was studying the depiction in the window- it was him, of course. He glanced back at Mabel.

"I remember possessing Pine Tree up here! Remember, when you were doing the sock puppet thing and didn't care about him at all?" Surprisingly, her cold stare made him uncomfortable. "...Alright, then. Don't look at me like that, I won't betray you guys!" Smile turning slightly sincere, he tilted his head. "I am here of my own accord, I won't fuck it up." That seemed to loosen up the nicer twin.

"Fine. I guess I believe you." Her eyes narrowed. "But! One wrong move and you're done for, mister. Now.." Mabel looked at Pacifica, who came up then went into the other room. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow we're putting you to work." She followed Pacifica, leaving Bill on his own.

He sat on the abundance of blankets and crossed his legs. So far, sleep in this body just led to the Mindscape. Huffing, the demon laid back, covered in red-tinted moonlight. He slowly shut his eye, drifting off to sleep.

There was much to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is a quick update but don't expect another one until like Friday/Saturday. Haha. Haaaaa.  
> Also if you have writing tips please shoot me a message on my tumblr! im-fucking-cold.tumblr.com


	3. Fuck you but not like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOD DAMMIT BILL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shit chapter tbh

It was morning. Dipper could swear he heard a rooster, even though they didn't own one. Unless Mabel decided to get one during the night; he highly doubted it. He sensed before even opening his eyes that someone was hovering over him.

"Mabel I swear," he mumbled, rolling over. Though, upon actually looking, he saw not his twin but an attractive man. Wait, no, he wasn't attractive. It was Bill. That was definitely worse. Waving, the demon flopped into bed with Dipper and cuddled up to him like an annoying puppy.

"Hey, Pine Tree!" he yelled into the unfortunate man's ear. "What are you having me do today?"

"First off, you're getting out of my bed," Dipper snapped, shoving Cipher away. "Second, you're going to change. Soos and I decided we're taking you to Lazy Susan's. I'm not letting you out of my sight during the day."

"Darn! I guess we're just going to have to shower together!" He chirped, then got sent into fits of laughter when the man gave him a vicious glare.

"Since when do you flirt- since that's probably as close to flirting as you can get.." Huffing, he stood up, shoving Bill right over the side of the bed. The man scooped up some fresh clothes and sighed. He glanced at the creepy invader. "Can't believe I was starting to be okay with your existence.." Pine Tree stepped over giggling Bill and went straight to the bathroom.

It took him quite a while in the shower, what with thinking about how to rid them of the stupid dorito. Only after Mabel yelled at him that Soos was waiting did he finally turn the water off and step out. He casually began brushing his teeth before getting dressed, as he had this nasty habit of getting his toothpaste all over everything. Upon looking up to see how well he'd cleaned his teeth, Dipper noticed a very familiar triangle shape in the mirror. But..

"Wait a sec..." He whipped around, then gripped the sink when Bill- in his human form- got up close, in his face. A grin curled the corners of the demon's mouth and he tilted his head.

"So.. Pine Tree..... I got to feel your soul, yesterday," Cipher said in a voice unlike his own. It was low, husky, and made Dipper remember that he was completely naked. "It was one of the warmest souls I have ever felt.." He was smirking now. "I remember getting a taste, ten years ago.."

The man made a grossed out face and shoved the demon out of the way. He wrapped a towel around his waist as fast as he could before turning back to Cipher, snarling.

"Yeah?? Like what you got? That's it, no more. If you're going to live here and use my soul as your bargaining chip, you're going to have to not screw with it." He tried to think up something reasonable. "Consider it.." Ugh. Though technically it already was, so. "Consider it.. yours... but you can't touch it. And no messing with people.." Watching Bill closely, he sighed when the demon nodded, appearing enthusiastic. Which was weird though maybe if Dipper acted compliant so would the idiot.

"Okay." Then he batted Bill away. "Now get out, let me get dressed!" He shivered, completely grossed out at the laugh the guy he'd just given his soul to emitted.Though, Cipher did exit so he was able to put his clothes on. If that creep tried anything funny, he'd get his sorry ass kicked.

Dipper left the bathroom and quickly went downstairs, greeted by Soos and Mabel. "Where's Bill?" was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

"He's already in the car, dude," Soos replied. "Come on we're gonna be late!" Grinning, the man nodded and waved to his twin, following Ramirez out to the car. It was nice, and shiny. The only bad thing was Bill in the back seat, looking like an impatient toddler. Soos got into the driver's seat and Dipper got into the passenger seat, and both were quite uncomfortable with Bill's incoherent muttering. It seemed the demon was quite excited having found this new voice, which was more suited to his human form. Long story short, the car ride to Susan's was extremely awkward.

Despite the awkwardness they did manage to get to the diner with no incident. Cipher burst out of the car, holding up his arms to behold the building before them.

"This place!" he exclaimed. "I watched you eat here, Pine Tree! Does it still have the strength tester? Maybe you'd actually win!"

"Lazy Susan discontinued that a long time ago," muttered Dipper, walking after the very quiet Soos. Getting inside, he looked around with a slight, nostalgic smile and sat at the nearest booth. The other men sat by him. Soos attempted to sit right next to him but Bill quickly swooped in and took the seat first. Dipper rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Nobody attempted any sort of conversation, until Susan came over, smiling happily.

"Hey boys," she said brightly, grinning. "Dipper Pines! Well, I'll be, it's been forever! How ya been?" He smiled at her, nodding.

"Yeah, it has been. I've been good, I'm going to college! How about you? This place seems like it's still going strong," he responded in a friendly tone.

"Oh yes it is, honey," Susan giggled, looking about her diner. "Definitely agin with me, that's for sure..." She sighed, turning back around to the trio. "Hey, who's this new guy?" she inquired, gesturing to Bill.

"Um.. that's.. William.." Dipper responded haltingly. "He's a college friend of mine... decided to come along... change of pace, you know.."

"Ah!" She nodded. "Okay! What would you boys like?"

Dipper ordered a coffee and a stack of pancakes, same with Soos, though Bill wasn't allowed coffee. He was only allowed to have orange juice. Lazy Susan seemed slightly confused but this though she left without verbally questioning it. The Pine Tree man slumped down, shaking his head.

"You're really good at lying, dude," Soos said quickly. "Where didja learn how to do that?"

"Remember that first summer? I learned quite a bit.." Dipper's response made Cipher chuckle. He glared at the demon. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing.. I just remember you used to be so bad at it," he replied, a chuckle still in his voice. "Silly little Pine Tree..... silly.. silly... cute.."

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE."

"So short and cute."

"SHUT UP."

"Dudes.."

"SOOS, TELL HIM I'M NOT CUTE." Dipper was red with fury. He resembled a furious puppy.

"I'm not taking sides on this.."

Bill shrieked with laughter. Some of the patrons were already staring but then all of them were. Even Susan stared. His face still red, Dipper flung a fork at the stupid demon's face.

"You idiot! Stop it! People are staring, at I'm pretty sure you're scaring Soos!" Mr. Ramirez was indeed disturbed. Dipper covered his face. "Whyyyyyyy why whyyyy are you here.."

Falling off the seat, Cipher curled up on the ground, continuing to laugh. He was so amused for no good reason, and his mirth was showing in ways other than those gasping, shrieking noises coming from his mouth. The demon set himself on fire with the sheer force of his laugh.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this at the end honestly I just wanted to get it posted I'm sorry....


	4. Aftermath of the fuckery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last y'all see what went down after Bill set his dumb ass on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next chapter.... I joined something which made me want to continue this.

Waking, Dipper opened his eyes slowly.  A pulsing pain on his left side and he groaned.

"Owwwwwwww what the fuuuuu-" His complaints were halted by a hand going over his mouth.

"Glad to see you're awake Pine Tree, but do you have to keep making those awful noises?"

That made the man's eyes snap open and he sat up, glaring at the dream demon. Bill's shitty smile made him want to punch something.

"Bill- you piece of shit. What happened?" He demanded, hating the way the stupid demon cackled. That couldn't be good.

"Well, Pine Tree, you got mad when I set myself on fire- I don't have any idea why- and then that greasy old place caught fire! It was great to see, everyone panicking and running about." For a moment he stopped to giggle. "Sadly, only a few people got hurt, you included. And you know something?"

"What," Dipper snapped.

"Gravity Falls is quite the old fashioned town! I thought people would come after us with torches and pitchforks! That Soos ran from us, and you'd passed out so I had to go somewhere else. Soooo, I dragged you here!" Though Bill was smiling, Dipper was glaring at him with the fury of one thousand suns.

"So.... you burned down Lazy Susan's... got the townspeople to hate us... lost Soos.... and decided to bring me into the FOREST?!" Struggling to stand, he was close to tearing out his hair. "WHYYYY. YOU STUPID FUCK." He rubbed his temples, shaking his head.

Bill shrugged. "Because it was fun," he stated simply.

"And you don't have ANY idea whether or not Soos, Mabel, or Grunkle Stan are okay?"

"Nope!" He twirled a lock of his hair. "Actually, I do, but it's more fun to not tell you things..." He gladly fell over when Dipper kicked him in the shin.

Sighing, the brown-haired man tried to calm down. A glance over to his companion didn't help.

"Okay... gotta just stay calm... why did you even bring me along?"

"Even I like to have a pet," Bill responded. "Besides, you'd be in jail if I left ya! You're almost inaccessible there."

"You should've just left me at the mercy of the police, at least then I'd have somewhere to sleep tonight.."

At Dipper's statement, the demon stood as well, slowly walking over to him. Bill leaned down, grinning widely. His eyes bored into the human's, and he gently cupped Dipper's face.

"Of course you have a place to sleep," he purred. "With me!" Kicking Dipper's burnt side, he burst out laughing as the man fell over screaming. "To the Mindscape!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's extremely short. But the next one will be quite long, I promise.
> 
> Also yes I fucking love cliffhangers.


	5. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Mindscape we see Dipper's flawed logic. And Bill's slight fuck-up. And more!

His head hurt but it didn't seem real. He felt like he was awake but he wasn't and he was kind of scared to open his eyes. The man sat up, rubbing his eyes and groaning. Finally peeking at the world around him, he pursed his lips. Bill had taken them to his mind, which was a freaky, black and white aerial view of Gravity Falls, from atop the water tower. Dipper looked over to the side, seeing Bill in his triangular form. The demon wasn't looking at him, but Dipper got the strangest feeling that despite that, he could sense his every move. No funny business in the mind of the Mindscape's ruler.

"You're slow, kid. I knocked you out ten minutes ago... you always do take your time with things, don't you?" His voice was again shrieking and loud.

 

It rather comforted the human, because that other voice was far too... normal... to be associated with the most powerful demon he'd ever met.

 

"I do if I don't feel like facing whatever it is I might face," Dipper grumbled. "Why did you bring me here?"

 

Turning, Bill looked at Dipper, his single eye as blank and void of emotion as ever. He floated over, peering at his captive, as if deep in thought.

 

"Pine Tree, since I first met you, you always were special. You and Shooting Star, suddenly in the middle of everything! I always considered you fairly clever, for a human, and I thought I might have a little more fun with this than I am. As it is, kid, you basically gave yourself up to me!" If he could shake his head he would have, instead he just looked vaguely disappointed. "It was boring, really."

 

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Dipper mumbled, remembering the scene in the bathroom. "I was naked, you had me in a vulnerable position... I wasn't thinking straight."

 

"That was obvious," Bill responded sarcastically, earning himself the best "I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL" look from Dipper. "You humans and your emotions. Primal needs. Ridiculous."

 

Having struck a nerve, the dream demon enjoyed the sight of Dipper fumbling with his words. He snapped his fingers and the scene changed. Now they were in a monochromatic version of the bathroom they had been in that morning. The shower and sink were running, the constant sound of the water loud and annoying. It could drive a man insane. As if it was an audible sort of water torture.

 

Dipper punched Bill, who just flipped backwards and laughed.

 

"Ha! What was that for?"

 

"Conversation starter," the man replied, irritated. "I'm not dumb. You know everything there is to know about humans. The only reason I let you stay is because you tried to kill me." He huffed. "Look, I don't know what your true motives are. I don't think I want to know, at least not yet. But I do want to know, why now? Why not back when I still was stupid enough to actually trust you? And how did you manage to get that human body? And-"

 

He was silenced by Bill putting a finger to his lips. Face flushing from embarrassment and annoyance, Dipper quieted down, but not without making it completely obvious that gesture infuriated him.

 

Bill Cipher cracked his demon knuckles and tapped what would be his chin.

 

"Hmmm! Good questions, Pine Tree! Let me answer them! Why now? Because I finally got everything throughout time situated. Also you were way too immature back when we first met. Now you've got some college education in you, good stuff, detective work! You'll make a fine ally." Again hushing the man, who was trying to argue, he chuckled. "Whoa there, let's not get too pissy! I got my human body quite easily. I found this fresh dead guy, made some adjustments, and boom! Just had to remember how to walk and then I was on my way over to the Shack!"

 

"Okay you're a psychotic evil zombie demon who thinks I'll work with you." Groaning, Dipper slapped his face. "Greaaattt this is just great. How about you getting the town mad at us? Where does that fall into your grand scheme, huh?"

 

About to make a snappy retort, suddenly Bill paused. He blinked, thrown for a slight loop.

 

"It.. doesn't... I actually didn't plan that. But humans are stupidly forgiving! Especially.. Gravity.. Shit." The demon put his hands on his triangle hips. "We're still staying in the Mystery Shack because I don't need your uncle- or his brother if he shows up again- to screw up anything. Hm.. when are Shooting Star and Pacifier getting hitched?"

 

Dipper had to admit Pacifier was a good one.

 

"Next month. I came this early because I got off of school. Why?" He tilted his head.

 

"It'll be a good ruse to get us situated back in town. Until then, YOU had better lay low. I'm good at that. Meanwhile you've gotten yourself on the front page with your antics."

 

"Not my fault I'm so photogenic," Dipper snorted. "Hm.. what time is it?"

 

Closing his eye, Bill went blue. He remained silent for a moment until he disappeared, leaving Dipper to rouse himself.

 

The man woke, looking over to his blonde companion. Bill was still sleeping. He silently got up, walking over to stare down at him. The body was human. It was mortal. Whatever the demon was planning could be stopped. Kneeling over Bill, Dipper took a deep breath. He looked so kind in his sleep. His hands went to Bill's throat.

 

Blue eyes were suddenly staring into brown. Dipper felt the bones in his wrist cracking as the demon twisted him aside.

 

"Pine Tree, Pine Tree...." Bill was awake now, and he quickly maneuvered himself on top of the human. "That's a bad thing to do," he hissed.

 

Dipper stared in fear at him, feeling like a complete idiot.

 

"What.. what are you going to do...???" His voice cracked, and he flinched when Bill touched his face with an unnaturally cold hand.

 

"Perhaps.... a slight reconfiguration of the mind..." That deep, rumbling growl had returned and the man under him began to frantically scream. Cipher leaned down, pressing his lips onto Dipper's, cutting off his cries for help.

 

_If this is the only way to get you to behave.... then so be it..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^) ............................. at one point I actually knew where I was going with this.


	6. This Chapter is Serious Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher remains a jerk. But we knew that.

_Only Shooting Star can be toyed with now._

 Blue flames shot into Dipper's mouth, slipping their way up to his mind. He fought, writhing and trying to throw Bill off, which only ended with further injuries to his wrist. The flames engulfed his brain, and soon he stopped squirming. Going limp, the man lay there, as if in a stupor.

 The dream demon retracted his flames and sat up, admiring his handiwork. Now Dipper stared up at him as if he were the most divine creature. It boosted his already enormous ego just a bit.

 "Pine Tree," he whispered. "How do you feel?"

 Dipper smiled dreamily and sighed, eyes glazed over.

 "I feel... wonderful... Oh, Bill, I'm so happy!" He sat up as Bill moved aside, and hugged him tightly. "I promise," the man murmured softly. "I will love you forever..."

 Erupting in laughter, Bill hugged Dipper back. He got up, pulling up his plaything by his uninjured wrist and dusted them both off.

 "Good, very good! Ahhh, kid, you know what I think??" The demon had a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

 "What do you think?"

 "We ought to go tell Shooting Star and the others!" A hand guided Dipper so he was facing in the direction of the Mystery Shack. That hand took it's captive's, and they began to walk.

 As they walked back home, they were silent. Aside from the few times Dipper glanced over at Bill, they had no interaction aside from the hand-holding. It was awkward, but this... relationship had only just begun. As far as the Pine Tree was concerned, Bill was just taking it slow.  

 The Mystery Shack came into view and the pair looked at each other. Both grinned, one loving, the other almost gloating. Approaching, Dipper nudged Bill a bit, before the demon quickly knocked on the door.

 "COMIIIIING," came Mabel's bright, sparkling voice. Her feet tapped lightly on the wooden floor as she skipped to the door. She opened it, saw the two together and smiling, and stopped dead. All joy drained from her face and she raised a wary eyebrow. Glancing nervously between Bill and Dipper, she took a slow, deep breath. ".....Dipper....?"

"Hey, sis!" The man cheerily replied, holding up the hand he had clasped with Bill's. "Guess what??"

 Mabel glowered at Bill.

"What?"

"We're DATING," Dipper gushed, bouncing up and down. His face twitched and he looked at his hand, still up in the air with the demon’s. "Also I broke my wrist.”

 His sister tried not to deck Bill then and there.

 "...Okay. Get inside," she huffed, yanking Bill in by the collar. "Dipper, go let Soos fix you up. He's been worried sick about you since you disappeared yesterday." Her twin nodded and walked off. Bill attempted to, but Mabel held him back. "You're not going anywhere, mister. I have questions. And you're going to answer them."

 Bill narrowed his eyes at her, but let the woman drag him into the bathroom, where she locked them both in. And shoved him in the bathtub. She grabbed the plunger and brandished it like a fearsome sword, murder in her eyes. The dream demon laid back, trying to seem innocent.

 “Hey, hey, hey, why so mad? Pine Tree is happy,” he quipped, his regular voice seeping through. “You should be happy too.”

 “Why?” she demanded, gripping the plunger tighter.

 “I could very easily have killed him.” He smiled wide, seeing the Shooting Star grow more and more uncomfortable. “It would have been easy. I had him on my turf! There’d have been nothing to it, I’d have just captured his existence and boom, no more of your silly brother.”

 “Don’t say that,” Mabel growled, face remaining fearsome despite her taking a step back. “Now, tell me. Why’d you do it?”

 Bill shrugged. “He was ready to outright kill my body in the forest. This is the best ruse.” He licked his lips, tilting his head. “And besides, I’ve seen all those failed relationships of his. Might as well put him in one he can’t get out of.”

 “You’re so gross. I can’t believe you.” She took a swing at the demon, who caught the end of the plunger and yanked her forward so she was looking him dead in the eye. “...What are you doing.”

 “Look, little girl. You might think you have even a vague understanding of what I can do, but you have no idea. You’re vulnerable right now,” Bill hissed. “I could open up all the horrors of the mindscape upon you and your llama. It wouldn’t upset Pine Tree, he’s entirely under my command. He would cheer as you got torn to pieces.”

The look of Mabel’s face turning from anger to cold fear sent a thrill through him. He let her straighten up, and watched as she backed to the door. She shivered and promptly looked away, face pale.

 “What do you need me to do?” she asked in her quietest voice yet. A squeak escaped her as Bill got up, stepping forward until he was looking straight down at her. His blue eyes were nearly glowing.

 “Stay out of my way, bitch. And I’ll stay out of yours.”

 Mabel nodded and unlocked the door, rushing out and down the hall. She tripped past Dipper- who was unfazed- and up to the attic.

The man went directly to Bill, smiling at him.

 “What was that about?” he inquired, voice happy as anything.

“Nothing, dear Pine Tree,” the demon assured him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Just had a relationship talk with her.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making characters OOC for the sake of plot. Sorry the chapter was so short I just had to get it done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed- I'll get working on the next chapter ASAP


End file.
